The spider and the vampire
by EMBER DAUGHTER OF FRIEZA
Summary: Amy Johnson has been bullied her whole life, she moves to New York City in hope of finding peace but what happens when Amy meets someone that makes her heart pound? Follow Amy as she struggles to find her way in the world and try to win the man of her heart. (I only want good criticism, please review)
1. Chapter 1: New girl

"speaking", 'thought'**  
**

Chapter 1: New girl

Today is the day, first day of senior year in Midtown high school. I wait at the bus stop hopping this school is better than my old one in New Jersey, the screeching halt of the bus shakes me out of my thoughts and I get on. I take one of the seats in the back, no one dares to sit with me, I can see why they're afraid...My eyes are icy blue like a new-born baby's eyes, my hair is long and jet black, my skin is pasty white and covered in scars which I got from fights when I was younger, my figure is skinny and covered in my black jeans and zombie T-shirt. I look up to see a boy get on the bus and it looks like no one will sit with him, I know how that feels...immedatly a jock trips him almost breaking his glasses and everyone laughs, I get up from my seat and it goes dead silent. I go over to the guy and help him up then I start to yell at the jock, "wow, what an ass you are!" He looks at me in shock but quickly comes back at me, "sorry lady, didn't think you emo's had a heart!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before you idiotic jock!" The girl with orange hair holds him back, "can't we all just get along?" She says in a calming tone and I laugh then give her a stern look, "no" I say trying to tick her off and I walk back to my seat before the bus driver starts to yell. I offer the guy with the glasses a seat and he sits next to me, "thanks for helping me"

"No problem, I now what it's like to be picked on" I extend my hand hopping for a hand shake, "I'm Amy Johnson, what's your name?" He shakes my hand and gives me a smile, "Peter Parker...are you new?"

"Yeah, just moved here from New Jersey"

"In the middle of the semester?"

"Yeah...I was bullied a lot so my mom and I moved"

"Oh...what about your dad?"

"I don't have one..."

"What happened?"

"From what I know...he took off when I was six months old because the doctors said I was different..." finally the bus stopped at the school before Peter could ask another question, and the bus was late coming to school so I went to my third period class which is math. The orange head was in my class, she seemed like one of the snobby popular girls so I sat away from her, "alright class, today we're going to have math competitions with each other, Amy?"

"Yes, Mr. Strauss?"

"Your up first and going against Mary Jane" I gave Mr. Strauss a glare, 'suuuure, make the new kid go first' me and the orange head went to the board, 'hmmm...I guess she's Mary Jane', "okay here's the problem, find x and y"

2x+33 = y

"Once you find the answer ring the bell. Aaaaannnnddd...begin!" I quickly grab the chalk and write down the problem, which in my opinion is very easy. In two minutes I ring the bell, "done!" Mr. Strauss looks at my work, the answer is x=4 and y=66. "Very good Amy, that is correct" I give Mary Jane a smirk and sit down, the bell rings and it's time for lunch. I quickly find Peter and another boy so I sit with them, "hey Peter"

"Hey Amy"

"Mind if I sit here?"

"I don't mind. Do you, Harry?"

"Not at all" I sit and start to eat my chicken, "so your Amy?" Harry asks, not imitated by my presence, "yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that your prettier than Peter discribed" I blush a bit but quickly hide it, "so Amy, are you going on the class trip tomorrow?"

"Sure am!"

"Good, I can't wait to see you" I frown and dart my eyes to the floor, 'he's just tricking me...like the others...', "Amy? Are you okay?" I glare at Peter, "I have to go..." I say almost growling. I rush out of there as fast as I can and the rest of the day goes smoothly...

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I wait outside the bus for Peter at the science center, "hey Amy, sorry I kept you waiting"

"It's fine Peter" suddenly a jet black car pulls up and Harry and a man that looks like him step out of the car, "hey, Peter"

"Hey Harry"

"Hi Amy"

"Hi..."

"Oh, Amy this is my father Norman Osborn"

"Hello Mr. Osborn" he shakes my hand, "a pleasure to meet you" he quickly leaves and tour begins, I still can't believe how Peter likes M.J., I mean yeah he told me how he loved her since fourth grade but he has to move on! The only time a girl like M.J. loves a guy like Peter is only in the movies and reality check we're not in a frigging movie! I stay with the group and watch as Peter makes an exuse to take pictures of her, makes me sick how he loves her. The school day ends and I quickly go home, "mom! I'm home!"

"Hi honey, how was the field trip?"

"It was good, learned a lot about spiders"

"You should go get ready, it's almost time for you to go feeding"

"Okay, mom" I go up stairs and dress in my outfit, It's a short black leather dress and black leather boots. Yeah I know, I look like a slut but it's the perfect outfit for tricking guys, I fly out into the night and go to the Bronx cause all the drunks are there past midnight. Once there I join the other girls on the street , "hey there you are, Amy"

"hey Ash, find any good drunks?"

"Not yet but we better find some soon, I'm starving!" I know what your thinking, why would I be best friends with her? Well she's special, just like me and I've known her since we we're fledgelings...Oh thats right! I never told you...I'm a vampire and Ash is too, I have to drink blood every night to survive or else I'll starve, I can walk in broad daylight without dying but I can die either by someone staking my heart or by starvetion. I also have many powers, I can fly, I have super strength, I can turn into a bat, I have super speed, I can vanish into thin air, I have a healing factor, and I'm immortal. "Amy, drunks at four o'clock" Ash whispers in my ear as two drunk guys approuched us, "hey babe we're looking for two hot girls to join us for a little fun and we think you two would be perfect"

"Sure thing handsome, just follow us into our ally and we'll have all the fun you want" I shoot him a wink, Ash and I swing our hips as we lead them into the abandoned ally, "okay boys, ready for some fun?"

"Babe you don't even have to ask"

"Before we start" Ash speaks with a evil grin, "I just want to tell you boys that we bite"

"Oh don't worry we like bitters"

"Okay, don't say we didn't warn you" with our amazing strength and speed we push the men against the wall and bare our fangs as the men look in horror, we bite down on their necks and drain all the blood from their bodys. After they're dead we steal the money from their wallets and fly away, we do this all night untill we're full then we go home and sleep in our beds. Luckly if we bite someone they don't turn into one of us, the only way to turn into one of us is if the vampire makes the human his or her mate.

**FIVE MONTHS LATER...**

School's over and life is finaly looking up for me, I got a day job at a new dinner, I'm getting my own apartment soon, and M.J. is dating Harry not Peter. I've been invited to a Thanks Giving dinner at Harry's home, once I get there Everyone is sitting down, "hey everyone! Sorry I'm late traffic was a nightma-" I stop short, my nose goes wild...I smell blood...my eyes widen when I see It's Peter bleeding, "Amy? Are you all right dear?" Peter's Aunt asks, I can feel my fangs slowly growing, "Peter, your bleeding!" Aunt May yells and I start growling, I quickly cover my mouth to hide my fangs but my instincts are taking over, "Amy? whats wrong?" Peter comes closer and I back away whimpering. I run out the door and down the stairs while Peter chases me and calls out my name, luckly I have speed on my side. I run into an ally and attack a hobo, I drink all his blood and before he dies I whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry" his blood isn't enough, so I go search for more...What have I become?


	2. Chapter 2: Your mine

DISCLAMIER: I DON'T OWN ANY MARVEL CHARECTERS! I ONLY OWN THE OC!

"Speech", 'thought'

CHAPTER 2: Your mine

I was craving like crazy, I went from one innocent to another...what's happening to me?! I kept feeling the hunger growing, there was no one that could help me, Ash had moved to Washington and everyone else that I knew was human, I was out of control. I didn't want to hurt anyone but I wasn't me anymore, I stalk my next victim...he's just a little boy and I don't wanna hurt him but I have to. I run close and attack him, I don't bite him but hold him close, "I'm sorry..." was all I could muster to say before I bit into his throat and killed him, I fall on my knees, cry, and cradle the dead body in my arms, "WHY?!"

"I think I know why" I whip my head around to see none other than the man I despise, "father..." I growl, "hello, Amy. Having trouble controlling your hunger?" I snarl at him, "what do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you the reason your feeling this way is because, it's mating season and your hormones are all out of whack" my eyes grew wide, "so what you're saying is that I have to mate or this will keep happening?!"

"That or you just wait till the season is over but I have to warn you that no vampire has ever lasted that long" he disappears with the wind as I just look for a new victim I see a crowd of adult men, I wait just a bit till they go they're sperate ways then strike! I jump on top of the male and we fall to the ground, he starts to struggle, as I'm about to drain him of his blood something tugs on my back and makes me go flying into a wall. Then something grabs my wrists and I start to struggle, "hey lady, didn't your parents tell you not to eat people?" I lift my head and roar, then I see the masked face of Spider-Man...why does he smell familiar? "Wait, that face...Amy?!"

"Help...me..." then I recognized the scent, "P-Peter?!" Now I really start to struggle, "Amy? I-is that really you?"

"Peter, g-get away! I'm a monster!" He just stares "Please, you have to get away I can't control the hunger much longer!"

"What can I do to help?"

"you can't do anything!"

"Okay then what can you do?"

"I have to find a mate and make love with him by the end of the month or else I'll kill millions!" He looks to see if the man is still there which he's not and turns his attention to me, he takes off his mask and kisses me, of course I kiss back but I don't know why he did that. When he breaks the kiss he whispers in my ear, "I love you, Amy" my eyes go wide, "I...I love you too..." he rips me off the wall and we head to my apartment.

***LEMON ALERT! (PARENTS PLEASE DON'T BLAME ME IF YOUR KIDS READ THIS! THERE'S A MATURE RATING ON THIS FOR A REASON!)***

"A-are you sure you want to do this, Peter?" He get's on top of me and holds me down on the bed, "I'm sure, Amy" he rips my shirt off and stares at the scars on my chest, then goes in for a kiss. I start to tug at his suit, I want that suit off! He chuckles and tears the top part of his suit off, he sends kisses down my neck and finally finds my sweet spot. I moan loudly as he licks the sweet spot, "P-Peter..." I moan his name and this only turns him on, he un-buttons my pants and slides them off with ease. He quickly gets my bra and underwear off and rips his own pants off, "I want you soooo badly..." he whispers in my ear seductively and I gulp, I tear his boxers off, "P-Peter, you know once we do this...you'll be my mate and I'll have to make you a vampire, you know this, right?"

"I don't care if I get turned into a vampire, all I want is you" I smile and he thrusts into me, I scream out in pain and pleasure, he goes slow at first untill I start I moan then he goes fast, he smiles as I squirm. He nibbles at my shoulder and I show my fangs, "sorry if I hurt you..."

"Go for it..." he groans and I bite his shoulder hard, he stiffens then howls in pain, he recoils and shivers. He looks me dead in the eye, his chocolate-brown eyes turn to gold and his skin is pale, "your mine" he growls and thrusts harder. He licks my sweet spot then he stops thrusting and leaves my body, he backs up and starts to lick my insides as I moan like crazy, he then puts two fingers into me and hits my G-spot. I clench the sheets with my hands and growl pleasurably, "don't...stop..." he chuckles darkly and thrusts again, I'm almost reaching my breaking point and so is Peter, he senses this and quickens his pace. With one last, swift motion he collapses next to me and we snuggle into each other, "I love you, Peter, good night"

"Goodnight, my love" he kisses my forehead and we fall fast asleep.

**THREE MONTHS LATER...**

Peter has been my mate for three months, he finally moved in with me but I rarely see him cause he's Spider-Man, yes I do see him at night cause he's still adapting to being a vampire but I miss him...I'm thinking of joining him in the crime fighting business cause I'll get to do some good in the world plus I'll see him more, "hello Amy"

"Hey, Spider, how was saving the city?"

"Good, Harry invited us to see Dr. Octavius's latest invention"

"That's great, and how was the Bugle? J.J being a pain in the ass?" He chuckles, "as usual he is a pain in the ass, but he does give me money to pay the rent"

"True, um Peter?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering...could I join you on your crime watches?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Well I want to help you, plus I could get to see you more" I kissed his check and he pondered the thought for three minutes, "alright but promise me you'll be careful"

"I promise"

"Good, now...it's Aunt May's birthday in two days did you get her gift?"

"Yep, it's all wrapped up and ready to go"

"Nice" Peter's phone rings, "hello? Oh hi Mr. Jameason, you want more Spider-Man photos? Understood sir I'll get right on it" Peter hangs up and tells me he has to go, I nod my head letting him know it's okay. He gets in his Spidey suit and leaves, 'I miss you already'.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

Disclamier: I ONLY OWN THE OC AND STORY! NOTHING ELSE!

"speaking", 'thought'

Chapter 3: Unexpected

I started throwing up a few days after Aunt May's birthday party, I don't know whats wrong with me..."Amy? You okay?"

"I'm fine..." I've also been craving more blood than usual, I wish I had someone I could talk to but I don't, "Amy..." Peter kneels by me and rubs my back as I continue to throw up, "you've been throwing up for four days, maybe you should go to the doctor"

"But vampire's don't get sick..." I heave again, "then what could possibly be making you throw up?" My eyes widen and I run out of the bathroom, into the bedroom and back into the bathroom, I show Peter the small device in my hand, "you don't think-"

"It's worth a try" he walks out of the bathroom and I shut the door, I use what the humans call a pregnancy test and the results surprise me, I quickly walk out of there and hug Peter while crying, "what happened?" I smile at him and show him the test results, he looks shocked at first but then pulls me into a passionate kiss, "I can't believe we're having a baby"

"Woah!"

"What's wrong?

"I-It kicked! Man that hurt!" He chuckles, "It must be strong if it hurt you" I playfully punch his shoulder, "lucky for you vampires don't get mood swings but-"

"There's always a but"

"But, we do get something else" Peter looks at me confused, "we get VERY horny" I smirk devilishly and he smiles like I'm his prey, "are you horny now?"

***LEMON WARNING! DON'T BLAME ME!***

"Very" he pins me to the bed and undresses me, I undress him and he starts to suck on my sweet spot, "*moan!*" He lets out a dark chuckle, "man, your moans really turn me on" I giggle and Peter starts to kiss me while massaging my breasts. He then thrusts into me at a super fast pace and I moan out his name over and over again which only makes him go faster, I let out a scream of pleasure and he groans. Suddenly the police scanner goes off and Peter exits me, "I-I'm sorry, but I have to-" I cut him off with a kiss, "I know, but you owe me" he smiles before putting on his mask and web swings away.

***LEMON OVER!***

It get's late and Peter still isn't home so I turn on the news only to find out that M.J was kidnaped by Doc Ock and that Spider-Man saved her, 'oh no...please don't tell me he's with her!' I fly out the window and go searching for him only to find them on an apartment roof. I make a soft landing so neither of them hear or see me, and then something happens that makes my heart shatter...M.J kissed Peter and he kissed her back...tears well up in my eyes and I fly away as fast as I can...'how could he do that?! He's my mate not M.J's and he knows I'm pregnant with his kid! I should have known that no one could ever love a monster like me...' I head back to the apartment and pack up all my things in a duffle bag, "Amy! I'm home!" I don't answer but I start to cry again, I walk out the front door and slam it shut which almost broke the door, I run off into the night and fly to Harry's apartment. I land on the balcony and see him in tears, "H-Harry?" He looks to see me and gives me an angry scowl, "what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Peter?" he growls and the tears now come out like a river, "Amy?" I ignore him and keep crying, I hide my face with my hands, "Amy, what's wrong?!"

"H-he cheated, Harry...he left me for M.J!" I fall on my knees and Harry hugs me, "A-Amy...I'm so sorry..." when I finally calm down Harry says that I can stay with him since I'm pregnant and that I have no where to go, he shows me my room and I fall fast asleep.

**PETER'S P.O.V.**

I heard a door slam and ran into our room to find all of Amy's stuff gone, 'this can't be good...' I call Amy's cell first but it's turned off so I call everyone I know but they said that they haven't seen her, I call Harry cause he's my last hope and he doesn't answer, "damn it, Amy! Why won't you answer?!" I give up on calling her and go looking for her. I head to Harry's first, "Harry!" I growl and he comes out with the angriest look on his face, "what do you want?"

"I know you took Amy! Now give her back!"

"I didn't take her she came to me!" I throw a punch to Harry's face, "liar!"

"I'm not lying! You hurt her Peter!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I think you know!" I growl at him and we start to tussle, "STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Harry and I look to our right to see Amy with her tear stained face and a duffle bag, "Amy?" I go closer to her and she runs to the balcony where I see her friend Ash hugging her in a protective manner, "you should be ashamed of yourself, Peter" Ash says with hate in her eyes, "what are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Amy screams, "I saw you and M.J...I saw you k-k-kissed her!" My eyes go wide


End file.
